A School Full of Monster
by Ice-phoenixxox
Summary: A normal girl named Masaki Natsumi is 15 years old. She has jet black hair with red highlights and is a klutz. Because of her clumsiness, she wasn't able to got to the school where all of her friends were. Now she is going to Seika Academy. But Seika Academy is not any normal school... it is a school for monster!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A School Full Of Monster?!

By: Ice-Phoenixxox

My name is Masaki Natsumi. I'm 15 years old and my birthday is on August 16. My hair is jet black with red highlights. I always stand out 'cause of my hair. This year I was supposedly to go to where all my friends were going, Ryusei Academy. There was just one little problem, there was an exam test. I studied FOREVER for it. Unfortunately, I was called a klutz, I was very nervous and my answers looked like a kid's drawing. I failed.

Mom walked into my room the day I took my test and said, "Natsumi, you failed the test right?" I nodded. Mama sighed. She said, "I knew this was going to happen…" I looked at her with a strange look and said, "Mom! What do you mean?! You don't believe that your daughter can do this?" She looked down and said, "Natsumi, you are a klutz. That's why I planned ahead." I looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. I said, "Did you get me into Ryusei academy?" My mom smiled and replied, "Even better…"

I walked of the bus. Mom told me before, "I enrolled you to Seika Academy and here's your uniform!" The uniform had a white shirt with a red tie, along with a blue vest and blue skirt. This school better be good, I took three buses. Apparently, it had sent me to a forest. Sigh… it's going to take me a long time to get to the school.

-30 Minutes Later-

Ow! I scraped my knee. Well, I'm not called a klutz for nothing. Am I there yet? Absolutely not! I looked up, I saw someone flying. WAIT! I SAW SOMEONE FLYING! Is that even possible? He flew down; princess carried me and flew way.

I struggled and he said, "Unless you want to fall down, I don't mind letting go." I stayed still. I could feel my face blushed. I looked down, I could see the school. It looked… more like a freaky haunted house than a school. I'm also hoping that that boy and I were just in the middle of a movie shoot. I just would not believe that there was such a monster here.

The boy flew down and put me down. Finally! I like my face was red the whole time. Aw great! Now I know that my face was completely red. Why did I have to think of the moment? I looked around; it's shabby no matter how I looked at it. The boy smiled and said, "My name is Ichikawa Kaoru. It's great to see you again, princess. You got even more beautiful." I stared at him.

I stared at him. Do I even know a Kaoru?! I just don't know if I know him. Anyways, I replied back, "Uh… hi. My name is…" Before I could finish my sentence, he cut me off, "Princess, you don't need to introduce yourself. We already met before, remember? But you probably don't remember me." Is he crazy or something? I just looked around. He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed and he knelt down. He said, "Oh, princess. It looks like you got an injury." He licked my knee and my injury vanished. Mysterious… I blushed even more. Wait! Why is he holding my hand? I sighed and said, "Could you please stop calling me princess? And let go of my hand." Ichikawa replied back, "Don't want to!" Annoying.

I pulled my hand and that dude suddenly let go of my hand. Great, now my clothing is wet! At least my uniform is still dried, I want to put them on later. Then a guy appeared, no actually two guys came. One of them had silvery hair and went up to me. He said, "Bonjour, mademoiselle!" Then he kissed my hand. Is all boys here perverted? (A/N: Sorry for using such inappropriate language.) Anyways, Ichikawa hit his hand and said, "Hey! Ayumu, hands off my lady!" Another guy said, "Aw… come on, Kaoru-sama! Let us have a little fun?" He shook his head. That guy said to me, "My name is Daichi and that other guy is Ayumu. Nice to meet you." Well at least Daichi is like a player like Kaoru and Ayumu.

It was strange that Ichikawa kept looking at me and Daichi. Then he pushed me away from him and said, "Too close! No one can be that close to Natsumi than me!" I grabbed his arm and said, "Uh… Ichikawa, I do not belong to anyone so do not be so protective. It grosses me out." He then looked like he was stabbed or something. He said, "She talks like she just met me and I gross her out…" He went to the wall of shame. Ayumu-san walked up to me and said, "Just called him 'Kaoru', he would want you to call him that." Okay then… but I seriously just met him!

Kaoru came back and said, "Natsumi, you're still soaking wet. Ayumu! Daichi! Go take her to her room then bring her to that place. I'll be waiting there." Ayumu and Daichi grabbed my arms, and ran. I screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?! PPUT ME DOWN!" They finally put me down after screaming out a few times. Ayumu said, "This is your room, and please change into your uniform." Daichi followed it up with, "We'll be waiting over here." I walked inside.

The room is actually luxurious despite the outside. It was big also. I took a bath, I think I smell like fish… anyways I tied my hair into a ponytail. Then I put on my uniform. The uniform is actually cute, too. I walked outside. The two boys were still waiting for me. They were about to grab my arms put then I said, "Don't you dare! I'll walk!" They shrugged and walked in front of me. One in the back and one in the front. I'm guessing so they will make sure I won't sneak off. Now that I'm not screaming than a maniac, the place isn't that shabby anymore. It's kind of nice.

Ayumu-san said, "You know, our student council president isn't like that. It's more like just with you." Daichi said, "Well here we are! Open the door." I was about to open the door but then I realized, "Wait! That guy is the student council president?!" Daichi nodded and said, "Yes. Now open the door!' He pointed to the door. I opened the door and I saw student saying, "Welcome!" There was a clear path leading me to Kaoru. I sighed; I'm guessing that I have to go. I walked to him.

He pulled me to him, close enough that I blushed. He announced, "Everyone! Let's have a celebration! Now let's show to Masaki Natsumi who we really are!" Everyone transformed. Then before I could finish my thoughts, Kaoru said, "No one touches my fiancé, Natsumi!" I blushed and replied, "Hey! When did I become your fiancé?!' He said, "When we were younger, you said so yourself." I do not remember that at all. Kaoru said, "Everyone transform!" I couldn't even recognize Daichi and Ayumu. I looked behind me, about to ask, "What is going on?" Then I saw fangs, Kaoru was a vampire! Actually that makes sense with me falling down and all. But most important, I realized that this was a school full of monsters! And even more important than that, I forgot that when too much things happens, I faint. Now, why is the room getting darker?

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: All Those Freaky People

By: Ice-Phoenixxox

Mmmmm? What's going on? I'm in bed? Okay, good, all those things were just a dream. It was so freaky; I dreamt that I was at a freak show school with a ton of monsters! Especially that weird dude, Ichikawa Kaoru. Then I heard a voice saying, "Natsumi, Natsumi wake up!" Who is it? Anyways, I answered, "10 more minutes, mommy…" Why did I called that random person, "mommy?" I opened my eyes. Oh my gosh!

OMG! That person wasn't my old woman! It was Kaoru! Well, I would've called him 'Ichikawa', but then Ayumu-san said to call him 'Kaoru'. Kaoru yelled with wrinkled eyebrows, "Hey! Who are you calling 'mommy'? Anyways, get up already! We're going to miss school!" School? Oh yeah, I almost forgot that this is a school.

I nodded and got up. Wait this isn't my room! I turned to Kaoru and said, "Hey! This isn't my room! And why am I wearing different clothes?!" He shrugged and said, "I can't go to the girl's dorm, so I brought you here. And don't worry. I asked someone else to help you." I stared at him; there's no way I'm going to believe him. He finally said, "Fine! I did it, but it's fine really." OMG! I yelled at him, "Why did you do that?!" He replied back, "I didn't want your clothes, more importantly it's your uniform." I sighed.

I looked at the boy and said, "Fine, where's my uniform?" He pointed to the couch. I walked to the couch and asked, "Where's the bathroom?" He pointed down the hall. I walked towards there. Okay, his room is really big and where did he even get a couch. Come to think of it, why is room all black and red, weird, just like the color of my hair. It's sort of gloomy.

The uniform is still so cute. I wonder what hair style I should go with today. I finally decided after a long time. I should go with hair down. I opened the door and I screamed. Kaoru is directly in front of me! I yelled, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME!" He said, "Well, you were taking a long time so I checked on what you were doing, but then I realized that if I opened the door, you would hit me. So, I waited outside. Then, you were taking an even longer time so I decided to scare you." What?! Yeah, he's so dead.

I told Kaoru, "Kaoru, come here." He eagerly came over and I screamed. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Then I hit him. Wow! That felt nice, I do like hitting him. He screamed back, "Hey! W hat's that for?" I turned away and said, "Where's my classroom?" He picked me up and I yelled, "Hey! Put me down!" Kaoru replied, "Nahhhh…. Don't want to. Anyways, you said you wanted to know where's your classroom right?" Well he's right… but he DIDN'T HAVE TO CARRY ME!"

Kaoru carried me to a board with a lot of crowded people. I asked Kaoru, "Put me down." He put me down. Thank goodness! I was blushing, I think. Then again I can't see the board. Then the guy picked me up again and I argued, "Hey! Put me down! I need to know what class I am in! Kaoru said, "You're class 1-D with me, c'mon." I yelled, "Hey! I can walk by myself!" He put me down and I walked beside him. I can sort of feel an evil feeling around me…

Kaoru suddenly stopped and I bumped in front of it. I questioned, "Why did you stop?" He answered, "We're here." Okay, this school is too big! Even if I said it was shabby yesterday! I walked inside and I saw a combination of angry and dazed faces.

A mob girls kidnapped me somewhere, I have no idea where but it looks like a storage room. One girl came up to me and said, "Hey you! Don't make Kaoru-sama your slave, just because you're his fiancé doesn't mean that he's your slave!" Okay, first of all, I have no idea how I became his fiancé. Second of all, I hate you, Daddy! (A/N: Please refer to chapter one.) Of course I won't say that to them… they seem kind of scary. Fan girls… I replied to them, "He did that on his on will, so that's not my problem. Please excuse me." I looked for the exit. Gah!

What the?! How did they build this storage room?! The exit is in the ceiling! Well now I can't get out. That girl from before and the other girls surrounded me, enabling for me to get out. That girl said, "How dare you?! Blaming our Kaoru-sama for that!" I wish that someone was in my place, and then I won't have to go through all this trouble. Anyways, I asked that girl, "Who are you anyways?" I actually wanted to ask that first, but she distracted me. I also hoped that I had never asked that question. She replied back, "Me?! I am Kaoru-sama's fan club president, Shizuki Mika, a level C monster!" She turns out to be… you know, overdramatic…

Shizuki-san suddenly stopped being so overdramatic and said, "Hey! You just tried to distract me so you can get away huh?!" I replied back, "Nope, I just have absolutely no idea who in the world are you." Yeah… I really should learn to keep my yappers shut… since she responded with, "Girls, GET HER!" She transformed into a succubus, don't ask me how I know this. I just read a lot of manga.

Shizuki-san went for me and I feel a cold breeze. WAIT! I feel a cold breeze! It's supposed to be spring, not winter or fall! Then I heard a voice saying, "Yuki-Chan, don't bring cold air with you, everywhere you go." I looked up and saw two girls. Shizuki-san looked up as well. She yelled, "WHO'S THERE?!"

The girl whom I heard before said, "I'm Hino Youko, class 1-D, level D monster, mermaid." Shizuki-san giggled, "Only level D? You must be kidding me!?" Then another girl said coldly, "Amari Yuki, class 1-D, level B monster, Yuki-Onna." Whoa, she's level B. Even higher than that girl… I heard the other girls say, "Mika-sama, let's retreat, she's a level B monster." Amari-san said after hearing that, "No, you're not going anywhere." Then she blew air out, freezing everyone but me. I looked up and Hino-san said, "Masaki-san! Are you okay?" I replied back, "Yea, but I don't know how to get back up!" I'm having shivers for some reason. Amari-san said, "That's quite a problem…" Then I heard a familiar voice, "I'm coming to get you, Natsumi!" Yea… it was Kaoru's.

Kaoru picked me up and said, "Are you okay, my fiancé?" I replied back, "I'm not so don't call me that." Kaoru then dropped me on the floor while I land on my feet. Oh yea! I turned to Amari-san and Hino-san. I said, "Thank you for helping me, Amari-san, Hino-san." Hino-san stared at me and said cheerfully, "You don't need to call us so formally! Just call me Youko and Yuki, Yuki!" I smiled and said, "Then call me Natsumi!" I heard an awful screeching noise and then Yuki said, "Class is starting, let's go." I'm thinking that's the bell… I won't get used to it…

Yuki and Youko walked with me to class. I felt a horrible aura behind us… Youko said, "Natsumi-san, you're very lucky! Kaoru is the strongest monster on campus and is the student council president!" I replied back saying, "I wouldn't consider myself lucky though." Yuki stopped and said, "We're here." I responded, "Thank you for telling us, Yuki. Unlike someone else!" I turned to Kaoru. I walked inside and saw the teacher. I knew I'm going to be in trouble, and I'm going to get my new friends in trouble as well!" The teacher said, "Okay class! Our transfer on the first day is here! And thank you, Amari-san, Hino-san, and Ichikawa-san for bringing her here!" Huh?!

The teacher was surprisingly very cheerful… she whispered in my ear, "I'm Nachi-sensei, introduce yourself. I introduced, "My name is Masaki Natsumi, please take care of me!" Nachi-sensei looked at me like I said something wrong. She asked, "Masaki-san, do you know your level and monster?" I shook my head and Kaoru responded in place of me, "Nachi-sensei, she's a level A monster, vampire." I heard a lot of gasps and scared faces that seems like it's saying, "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me!"

What's wrong though? WAIT! Did he just say that I'm a vampire?! Hachi-sensei replied, "Ichikawa-san, you just can't state that she's a vampire. We need proof." Kaoru smiled and said, "We do. Sensei, you are quite bad with noticing other people's monster. You see, it's her hair color. Only vampires have hairs like that, but only strong ones." Hachi-sensei responded, "Oh yea… I forgot, silly me." She hit herself on the head and sticks out her tongue. Okay, first of all, what kind of a teacher is that?! Second of all, how did Kaoru know this?! And third of all, I'm a vampire?! Now I'm one of those freaky people that I keep calling other students here… Sigh…

To Be Continued…


End file.
